Growth Spurt
by Fuzzy Necromancer
Summary: Starfire undergoes a Tamaranian transformation, marked by increased appetite, rapid weight gain, and other things. My first fanfic, edited lightly. Reviews liked, no flames. May contain weight gain, vore, and peanut products.


"Growth Spurt"  
(a Teen Titans story)  
by Fuzzy Necromancer

It was just another day at the Titan Tower. It was completely ordinary and routine. Everyone got up as usual, ate as usual, fought villains as usual, etc. In fact, it was so ordinary, it's not really worth recounting, so we'll skip on to the next day.  
Sun sets, rises Starfire awoke from a peculiar dream. She was doing something that the others didn't like, something excessive, words like "gluttony" and "kadflaxz" kept popping up. What was it exactly? But by now she had forgotten, the subconscious fragments dispersed by a more concrete and pressing matter brought to her attention by the growling of her stomach. She flew down the stairs towards the main circular room, eager for breakfast. She took her seat alongside the others and got to work on her 2 pancakes, 2 sausages, 2 strips of bacon, and 2 fried eggs. She had scarfed it before the others had finished applying maple syrup and butter to their flapjacks. Before long she had moved on to a second plate, and then a third, and then a fourth, and so on, before long they were out of pancakes. Despite the rapid and abundant consumption her stomach only stuck out about 4 inches, due to its tightness and the compression (pancakes are pretty light and porous you know). She gently patted it and let loose a satisfied belch, followed shortly by a blush from her and a chuckle from beast boy.

"These cakes of the pan are delicious. Are there no more?" Starfire asked pleadingly.

"Starfire, this is the same food we've been eating for the past 4 days. Yesterday you couldn't even finish half a plate. Why the sudden enthusiasm?" Robin queried.

"That is weird," commented Cyborg between mouthfuls. Starfire was about to answer when she emitted a loud gurgle and made a dash for the bathroom. She then released a loud squeal of excitement and surprise and flew back in.

"It's time! It's time! My time has come!" She flew around, literally bouncing off the walls with all the enthusiasm and anticipatory glee of a mind flayer at a Mensa meeting.

"Slow down Starfire. What's this you're talking about?" asked Robin, at which starfire zoomed to a stop roughly 3 micrometers from his face and screamed exitedly

"Ghlie maoiee going xaouwei en ftagn rewioje kkathuluj and its wieojjwef wioej darkfire woie wefoiu weoiur dugerow!" After a brief moment of quizzical stares Starfire caught her breath. "Sorry, I was so exited I lapsed into my native tongue. I'm finally going through the xaouwei, there isn't really an appropriate term for it in English but I think the closest would be third puberty." (the first would be reaching what qualifies as teen status, and the second is transformation the show episode titled "transformation" details that).

"All my friends back home and my sister went through it before I did, so I won't feel like a little hrwinthko anymore."

"And you knew that because you're eating so much?" suggested Beast Boy.

"Well, although that's a big side effect, I mainly realized it when I secreted purple in the room of the bath."

Everyone else suddenly gets a nauseated expression, while Starfire blushes and shrinks back a little. "Ech…well so much for my appetite," beast boy said shoving away his plate. Robin and Cyborg responded in kind. Starfire, still embarrassed from her statement, leaned towards Beast boy cautiously, glanced at the platter and asked "May I have that if you are done?"

Starfire spent much of the day snacking on various junk foods in midair, enjoying food in an effectively weightless state. She shoved potato chips and Cheetos in by the handful, slurped up curly fries and some leftover chili as if they were milkshakes, and quite literally inhaled a pint of ice cream (fortunately due to her adaptations to the airless void of space she managed to work it from her respiratory system into her digestive track before it could cause any real harm). By the time lunch came around her stomach stuck out like a good 7 inches forward and 13 inches side to side, although she was digesting rapidly and if you stared at it long enough you could almost see the bulge passing into her colon and dissolving away. When it was time to order pizza everyone shouted out their conflicting requests, Raven offered to pay for a separate pizza for each person just to get them all to shut up. When she saw the adoring sparkle in Starfire's big puppy eyes, she knew she would soon regret it.

When the delivery arrived, Starfire's stomach had almost shrunk down to its normal size. She eagerly took her 3 jumbo pizzas and pair of 2 liter soda bottles. She got to work at once, lifting up the oily slice carefully, separating the gooey semi-solid cheese's last strings clinging to its kin, she opened her mouth wide as she shoved it in and bit off the first half of the slice. Her mouth burned with piping hot oils, but the pain was well worth the gratification of the sweet, tangy, zesty sauce, the tender, porous, yielding bread, and the sweet, rich, sinfully satisfying cheese bearing the consistency which no other substance can replicate. After she thoroughly chewed it, savoring every second, she swallowed with a gulp as she engulfed the rest of the slice. Although she tried to drag out the delicious joy, she soon gave into her instincts and began scarfing the slices and chugging the coke, sometimes wedging whole sections into her eager mouth, periodically pausing in her gorging to emit a whimper of ecstasy or a belch. When she had finally finished she floated over to the couch and lay there, emitting a loud burp as she plopped down. Her belly stretched out like an overinflated waterballon, somewhere between 6 and 8 inches in height and ranging from 11 to 18 inches in width. She rubbed her tight, tremendous tummy and released a serious of moderate gurgles and burps. After a while she sat up, stretching over to get the remote, and in doing so the compression of her stomach forced a deafening "BRAAAAP!" Beast boy gave a stunned look of awe and a high five, Robin and Cyborg looked on in disbelief, and Raven just shook looked from Starfire's swollen abdomen to what was left of her cash and shook her head.

Dinner in the Titan residence normally consisted of the leftover pizza from the previous meal, however seeing as Starfire had effectively disposed of the leftovers (and, through a case of mistaken identity and extremely voracious eating, the pizza boxes as well), they were forced to seek another source of nourishment. Eventually two major choices were set forth: BBQ Ribs, petitioned by Cyborg and Robin, or Chinese food, petitioned by Raven and Beast Boy (Starfire remained undecided). Once again, with the disagreeing sides they came to a compromise of both entrees. When the food arrived Starfire was the first to the door. She started pouring the fried rice into her mouth before she had finished handing over the tip. As she drifted into the main room (ever notice how the tower seems to lack rudimentary rooms such as a kitchen?) she got to work on a large hunk of ribs, tearing and gnawing on them vigorously.

"Mm, these 'ribs' crunch very chew good, but the gulp crunchy parts are kind of hard to chew," Starfire remarked. Everyone stared at her for a bit until Cyborg peeped up

"Um, I think you aren't supposed to eat the bones."

"Oh, I see. It is like the ice cream bowl and the lollipop stick." _Why are so many things that should not be eaten inside of food on this planet?_ she reflected as she got started on the lo-mein. Despite their density and physical resistance, Starfire had managed to chew the rib bones well, and was still biting off the edges and sucking out the marrow (at this point no one felt it worth pointing out to her). By now her stomach was again starting to bulge, although irregularly (due to the normally inedible contents), and was at roughly the size and shape of a cantaloupe. She slurped up a gallon of Wan Ton soup, ripped the flesh from a side of pork ribs, and playfully gulped down 47 dumplings, not even bothering to pick them up into her mouth and simply snatching them up with her tongue in between bites, punctuating her feasting with burps and gurgles. Meanwhile the others had finished their meals, with the exception of Raven, who was chewing her mu-shu slowly and dispassionately, deeply engaged in thought. By the time she had finished her stomach was stretched to the size and shape of a hibachi (sans the metal legs) and most of the swallowed bones had been ground to powder by digestive fluids and muscular action. Bloated, and suffering from minor indigestion and gas due to the high-calcium content, she rubbed her stomach and emitted a partially energy-charged belch, sending a tremor throughout the room and firing a small orb of green energy into a light fixture.

"Excuse me," she said, blushing, and floated off before beast boy could overcome his laughter. She quietly drifted off to sleep in her bed, caressing her distended belly and dreaming of rib bones spun with noodles, drifting through the airy sea of a yellow starry night.

The next day Starfire arose and stretched, then turned to notice herself in the mirror. Her hips were fuller, her flesh less taut and stretched, and her butt was actually existent. She must have gained 20 pounds overnight, to the point were she now had the body mass of a normal human being (remember this is Starfire we're talking about, she wasn't exactly a whale to begin with). She darted down to find that the others were all still fast asleep, so she drifted idly enjoying the sunrise. Just as the shades of pink were really beginning to stand out, her stomach signaled her with hunger pangs and gurgles that it was overdue a shipment of comestibles. She opened up the fridge and found it pitifully vacant to her dismay. Oh well, she would have to make due with what was available. She got out 6 large eggs, a half-gallon of milk, the last 3 strips of bacon, some leftover pasta, a tub of butter, a loaf of bread, a hunk of cheese, some mushrooms, an apple, a half-eaten banana, and some oranges. With these she whipped up an improvised cheese, bacon, and mushroom omelet, a stack of buttered toast, and a fruit salad. She crunched up the toast slices rapidly, washing them down with an occasional swig of milk. She started out by taking small bites of her omelet using the inefficient rules of etiquette, but eventually, being alone, gave in and wolfed it down grabbing it with her bare hands. She swallowed the fruit salad in one gulp, and then licked away the remainder of the butter. Her belly had bulged out a good 4 inches onto her lap, but despite this she was still famished. She started going through everything edible in the refrigerator, even the tasteless burgers and veggie bacon that beast boy frequently ate. As she started to run out of real food, she spied a jar on the shelf, labeled with the words "Economy Sized Grey Poupon Mustard." She glimmered with the quasi-anime style sparkly eyes of love, and unscrewed it to taste the tangy mix within. Shortly after slurping it up, she began to feel warm inside. She felt dizzy and silly, and when she found herself unable to walk straight, she floated around disjointedly, wondering why her home would not seem to stand still as it swayed and fluctuated. She hiccupped and giggled goofily, her mind enshrouded in a drunken fog. She kept bumping into things, uncoordinated, and loudly yelled words in her native language that I, for the sake of decency, shall not translate, suffice to say that unwarranted carnal relations involving somebody's nephew were remarked upon.

Gradually her ramblings and blunderings woke up the other Titans who came down to see what was happening. "Wheeee!" Starfire yelled as she spiraled around in a circle with a lampshade over her head. "Oh, hi hic everybody. When did you get here?" she said in a slurred speech.

"What in the name of angst are you doing?!" Raven yelled, "I thought Cinderblock was trying to knock down the tower!"

Starfire grinned sheepishly and said "I'm fl-hic! I'm flying silly! It's not my hic fault the room keeps tilting and spinning around hic and furniture keeps jump-hic! Jumping out in front of me." Starfire then mumbled incoherently and burst out into a chorus of boisterous laughter.

"Are you okay Star?" asked Robin. He then sniffed the air. "You're breath smells like mustar-whoa!" Starfire had drifted over eagerly to Robin and wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling him affectionately.

"Holy fewmets!" yelped Beast Boy, who had just walked in on the scene. "Can't you two get friggin' room?"

"That would require being able to move" responded Robin, who was now fully trapped in Starfire's embrace, her legs and arms wrapped around him. "Starfire, I like you and all but, this is, could you just get off of me for a second?" Robin stammered.

"Huggy!" Starfire squealed, and proceeded to squeeze tighter.

"Could somebody please gack help me out?" pleaded Robin as he was crushed within Starfire's leech-like grip. Raven tried to telekinetically pry her off, but she was too firmly attached to Robin, and wherever Raven lifted her Robin was dragged along. Beast boy was unable to pull her off even with a gorilla's strength, and couldn't think of any other animal shape that could get Robin loose without harming Starfire. By the time she had started licking Robin Beast boy (gorilla form) working together with Cyborg managed to get Robin free, and then take Starfire to the medical center and restrain her. Cyborg frowned at the read-outs thoughtfully.

"Slurred speech, lack of coordination, heightened sex drive, and impaired judgment, there's no doubt about it. Starfire is drunk." Beast boy, Robin, and Raven gasped.

"Drunk? How can she get drunk? There isn't any alcohol in this series, much less the tower," protested Robin.

"Well, she is an alien. Some substance that's harmless to humans could have intoxicating effects on her."

Raven sniffed the familiar, spicy odor in her breath. "Like mustard?"

When Starfire woke up the first thing she noticed was a throbbing headache. Ugh. she thought groggily. What did I do last night? And why am I here in the med lab? She tried to remember. Flash back to black and white silent picture titled "Starfire's Night." Starfire gets up and looks at the dawn. Her stomach growls. She says "I think I'll get some breakfast. She goes over to the refrigerator and grabs a jar of mustared. scene missing Starfire on a throne with muscular shirtless men dancing around her and throwing flowers into the air. The end.

_That can't be right_. "Robin? Beast Boy? Raven? Cyborg? Where are you?" she called out.

"Starfire? How do you feel?" asked Robin as he came over to her.

"I…I don't know. What happened to me?"

"So you don't remember anything that happened yesterday?"

"N-no. Why?"

"Um, I think you'd rather not know. Could you just promise me not to eat any more mustard?" "Why would you want me to do that?" Starfire asked, somewhat perplexed.

Beast Boy showed her the tape of the previous days events, and she stared, eyes reduced to dots, mouth a squiggly line, and fell over with a dull thud.

With Starfire having ransacked the pantry the previous day Robin went out to buy groceries while everyone else went out to dinner. Raven decided to hang out at a local coffee shop by the name of the Central Perk which was infested with a bunch of annoying losers in their early 30's, who were they, Rachel, Ross, and Chandler or somebody like that? No matter, while the company was annoying, the coffee was very good, and they had little chocolate-dipped fancy cookie rolls that seemed to forgive all wrong in the world with one taste. Starfire had come along in a futile attempt to have fun with Raven. As Starfire rattled on in her perky and joyful way Raven was on the verge of falling face down in her coffee. It was then that Starfire absentmindedly reached for one of the cookies on Raven's plate and, upon tasting it, shot 6 feet up in the air and went into a seizure of delight. After getting over the initial shock Raven discovered that when Starfire was enjoying cookies, she was not talking, and made an effort to buy her plenty more. It was costing her lot of money, but silence was as treasured to Raven as gold, and as a dark sorcerer she had ways of obtaining money that you had best not inquire into lest your mutilated body mysteriously turn up in a sewer somewhere. Raven just smiled peacefully as she sipped her brew while Starfire ate to her hungry little belly's content. Meanwhile, while Raven was paying for Starfire's Lunch, she was also having lunch with Beast Boy.

Beast Boy had taken Starfire to a 60's themed restaurant called the Astral plane. Beast boy ordered a veggie burger on a German Kaiser roll, a form of extremely tough and hard bread that was originally used in manufacturing tanks in WWII, and Starfire had ordered a little bit of everything. No, allow me to correct myself, she had a lot of everything on the menu, verging on the border of everything in the resturant. She slurped up soup till her stomach sloshed like a water cooler refill rolling down the alpine slopes. She shoved an entire swordfish into her mouth, swallowed, and released a belch that landed all the bones neatly on the plate. She managed to demolish an entire plate of pasta in one continuous slurp. After the meal her belly had swollen to the size of a water cooler tank, and she was towed out by Beast Boy in hawk form, gurgling, sloshing, and burping all the way.

With all this going on, Starfire, or at least what looked and acted like Starfire, was eating with Cyborg at the outback steakhouse. Starfire was tearing away at a massive 15lb. T-bone steak, grabbing it with both hands as she rended at the animal flesh. She finished it in under 45 seconds and quickly grabbed another one and doused it in steak sauce. She tore through it ravenously, and when she finished her stomach hung between her legs and barely an inch from the edge of the seat. She let out a burp of happiness and then fell forward, content and relaxed. Cyborg stared at her rear, fixated, as she lay there unconscious from food-induced sleep. It was then that a red-skinned Cyborg with purple metal parts, iron horns, and an electromagnetic pitchfork appeared.

"Come on, what are you waiting for, she's the only woman in this city with a nice bum (or a bum at all), and you'll never get another opportunity like this. Grab it!" just as he started to reach a Cyborg with gilded wings, rocket-boosters on his back, and a digital halo appeared on his other shoulder.

"Come on Cyborg, you know this isn't right! You don't grab a gal's cushions unless she asks you to. Besides, she's waking up." Both the angel Cyborg and devil Cyborg vanish as Starfire yawns and gets up with a burp and a giggle. Starfire leaves the building and a slightly dazed Cyborg follows behind her.

Meanwhile, Starfire was out shopping with Robin. The old aphorism "never go shopping on empty stomach" came to mind as a very hungry Starfire went around grabbing everything in sight.

"Why do we need 27 Red Baron frozen pizza's?" Robin asked in a mildly aggravated tone.

"Because the Digorno pizza is as doughy and poor-tasting as pudding of sorrow," she replied. _At least she's not running up a bill at some restaurant_, he thought incorrectly.

Meanwhile Starfire sat at home, watching TV, listening to her stomach growl. Maybe I should have saved some snacks for later. I'm so hungry I could eat a vizzerdrix! she thought. Oh well, at least I'm probably out getting something to eat somewhere. She heard the doorbell ring and went eagerly to answer it. The events went something like this:  
Robin: "Hi Starfire"  
Starfire2: "Hi Starfire"  
Starfire: "Hello Robin. Hello me."  
Raven: walks in and sulks away to room  
Starfire3: "Hi Starfire"  
Starfire: "Hello Raven. Hello myself."  
Beast Boy: "Hey Star."  
Starfire4: "Hello I"  
Starfire: "Hello Beast Boy. Hello me."  
Starfire5:" Hi Starfire"  
Cyborg: " Sup Starfire"  
Starfire: "Hello Starfire. Hello Cyborg."  
About 15 seconds pass, and then everybody except the Starfires turns around, looks at the starfires, counts, stares, blinks, and then drops their jaws. There is a jumble of shouts, gestures, pointing, and stammers. Starfire1 then stepped forward. "I feel that we need to explain something to you all. First, the third puberty requires a large amount of nutritional input, more than would be possible for one being to eat. As a result, an asexual myosis wherein one entity spawns into a number of temporarily independent duplicates, each experiencing slightly different cravings and hungers to obtain the necisary nourishment. After a few days they reintegrate." Everyone paused for a while and processed this. "So then, what's for dinner?" asked Starfires.

After a narrow vote of 5 against 4, it was decided that Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire2 should each cook something different but make enough for everyone. Cyborg did some barbequeing (he fortunately had a built-in grill attachment) of burgers and veggie burgers, Beast Boy made a stir-fry and some sweet and sour pork (sans the pork), Robin cooked up some burritos, and Starfire made a delicious roast shuggoth (a creature that is very difficult to cook evenly because it keeps changing shape while it heats). Raven just heated up some Ramen noodles with a bitter expression on her face. Meanwhile Starfires 3-5 and the original watched TV and snacked on cookies, chips, pretzels, and ice cream, respectively. One could notice the ever-so-slight differences between them. Starfire 3 had a slightly softer tummy than the others, while Starfire 4 possessed more padding in the posterior department. Starfire 5 had mildly rounder legs than the others, and starfire no. 2 seemed to be packing a little more jiggle in the section that the majority of mainstream American males gawk at. As dinner time got close, the other starfires went around to get extra chairs. Soon the table was set and meals dished out. Starfire3 ate the most and the fastest, gulping down burritos, swallowing stir-fry, glomping down burgers in a single bite, slurping up ramen. She also finished first, and had consumed a good bowl of stir fry, 2 burritos, a bowl of ramen, a pound of shuggoth, and 3 burgers. Her stomach bulged out like cantaloupe, and she washed down her meal with a 2 liter bottle of soda. Starfire 4 just stuck to the staples, consuming a bucketful (literally) of ramen noodles, 4 burgers, and a steak, followed by a gallon of whole milk. Starfire 5 was mainly focused on the shuggoth, putting a variety of sauces on it (shuggoths can be kind of bland) and zapping it to get it to the right shape and consistency. When she finished her stomach stretched, shrunk, jiggled, gurgled, and swirled with the shuggoth-meat shape-shifting in a chemical response to the digestive acids, creating the illusion of a living creature squirming inside her. Starfire 2 was the lightest eater, consuming only a cup of shuggoth, 2 burgers, and a bowl of sweet and sour tofu, with a glass of water. The original was still eating with a stomach the size of a soccer ball when desert came around. Desert was ice cream topped with chocolate fudge. Each of the starfires had a generous portion, and it made a sloshing sound as it melted inside of them. With the rapid pace Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, and Robin were struggling to get a bite in edgewise. Even after the other Starfires where stuffed beyond capacity, moaning, belching, and rubbing their taut tummies, Starfire1 still continued to eat ravenously, pausing for breath and burping occasionally. Eventually she passed out, her stomach the size of a volleyball, and Starfires 2 and 5 carried her off to bed. All the Starfires tucked each other in, almost piled on top of each other in the small bed. They nuzzled up against each other for warmth, although Starfire2 was nuzzling a little more enthusiastically and up against a region of Starfires 3 and 1 that women are always accusing men of looking at. Starfire1 was too deeply asleep to notice, although starfire 3 edged away a little, feeling like a character in some poorly-written fetish-themed fanfic.

It was 5:12AM when Starfire2 woke up with an urgent stirring inside her. The others were all asleep, so she squeezed carefully out of bed and tip-toed off, knowing what she had to do. She was almost there, she just had to hold out a little bit longer...flushing noise With the task that had woken her accomplished, she started off back towards bed. However, on her way a sound disturbed her. It vaguely reminded her of the sound of a cat's claws scratching rapidly on a freshly polished hardwood floor in an attempt to decelerate itself, or like somebody dropping a bunch of pens. This sound was not as comical or mundane though, for it rung of purpose, intent, thinking will. It had a hurried tone about it, a sense that the originator was rushing to something, busily, even eagerly so. Yet despite that rushing clack there was a feeling of cautiousness, of calculated stealth and perfection.

She pursued it to try to determine its source, but the noise had quickly vanished. She wandered over to Robin's room, and gently knocked on the door. "Robin? Robin, are you there?" she cautiously, slowly opened the door and then screamed. Robin lay on the floor, fixed there by a thick coating of sticky threads. His body had several small, fine, puncture wounds and welts, and his jaw hung slack while it trickled with a steady stream of unhealthy-looking, yellowish slime. Although they were concealed by the mask, his eyes were closed. He did not move. She quickly dove down to check on him, shaking him violently to try to wake him up. He did not respond. She ran terrified from room to room, checking the occupants of each (even Raven's) only to find them all subjected to the same gruesome fate. She rushed back to her own room and woke the other Starfires up violently. It was several minutes before they could calm her enough to get her to anything comprehensible out of her.

The Starfires all sat there for a while, contemplating the matter at hand until one of them broke the silence. "So how shall we find it?" inquired four. "I don't know. It seemed to move pretty fast. I think that when we encounter this person or thing, it will be the one to find us." two responded. "Whatever will we do then? Should we just sit here and wait for it to come after us?" five asked on the brink of panic. "Let's just calm down and go out into the main room. After that we'll figure out a plan." said one. They carefully huddled together in a tight circle as they made their way into the hallway. Soon they reached into the main room. "Okay" said two. "The first thing we want to do is-AAAAIIIIEEEE!!!" She said this because the nemesis they sought was now in plain view, hanging idly from the ceiling. It had a long, shining black centipede-like body of about 8 feet. Mounted on that body was a vaguely humanoid torso, bearing four arm-like members ending in massive claws, as well as two large, oblong fatty sacs on the chest with tiny openings on their tips. Worst of all was the head, a long black curving thing (think the alien from the movie Alien), although rather than terminating in a pair of jaws it ended with a row of exaggerated teeth on the top and below three spade-tipped appendages that served no discernable purpose other than to redistribute the glowing agent it drooled forth. Across that black sheen onyx head were 4 pairs of eyes, sad, frightened eyes, recognizable as the eyes of the Raven, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.

Starfire two stood transfixed as the horrid thing lowered itself. It began to sway hypnotically, and then slowly releases a misty stream from its fleshy sacs. Within seconds two was eveloped in a sticky, thread-like substance. It then let forth an unholy hiss as it snaked toward her. One and Three unleashed some energy blasts at the monster while four and five grabbed two and ran. Although their energy attacks clearly caused it some pain and forced it back, the creature had a strong resistance and half the assaults just bounced off its glistening carapace. The terror again unleashed its enveloping spray, and four and five where ensnared. It held them up against the wall and adhered them there with a glob blast from each sack, then went off for the others.

As Starfires one and three paused to catch their breath, they heard a skitter and a whooshing sound to find that the cocooned starfire2 had been snatched away. The beast then leapt out of the floor at them. (Note: When I say "leapt out of the floor", I do not mean it broke the floor open and burst through it, I mean it actually leapt out of the friggin' floor as if it were water. ) It then opened six long slits along its side, took a deep breath and, to Starfire(1)'s surprise, spoke to here. It was in an ancient and obscure dialect of her planet that she had gone over in school, and it spoke one word, translated best as "Autodefenstrate". Before she new what she was doing, star found herself obeying the spoken word, pulled open the window, and leapt out, falling helplessly to the depths below.

Starfire3 looked out the broken window and let out a cry of grief. Her mourning was quickly translated into terror as the beast reminded her of its presence with a high-pitched shriek. She turned upon it and fired energy blasts, throwing them with her hands and blasting them from her eyes. The creature was fully prepared and the green force was diverted and dissipated harmlessly by the purple wave of energy the monster discharged. It then pulled back its mandibles, rose to its full height, breathed in deeply, and waved and blasphemed as it unleashed a tremendous howl. Starfire3's energy supply was exhausted, and she was too tired and filled with fear to even concentrate enough to fly. The creature fully retracted all its mandibles and drooled as it hissed, slowly creeping forward as if to drag out the horror. It released its insidious threading, and soon three was hopelessly entangled. It dragged her back to the main room where it hung her on the wall with the others. It then laughed a horrible laugh, made all the more awful by the fact that it was comprised of Raven's rare humorous noises, Robin's laughter, Beast Boy's chuckling, and Starfire's innocent giggle.

dramatic chord

Starfire3 looked around groggily as she came to. She was wrapped tightly in those infernal threads. She was hanging from the main wall, alongside the other Starfires. Ahead of her was the fiendish horror, staring back at her with its many sets of stolen eyes. There were the bright eyes of beast boy, shifting occasionally to the slit pupils of a leopard or the bulging eyes of a fish. Next the slightly mismatched normal eye of Cyborg alongside its glowing red counterpart. The apparently white eyes of robin, shielded by his eyemask, which was strange seeing as the mask itself was absent. Then the watchful, shifting gaze of raven, and finally a new addition, a pair of cheerful, energetic, bright green eyes formerly belong to Starfire. Three then noticed no.2 hanging next to her, and the gaze upon her face was the black, shining emptiness of the abyss.

Three's scream soon awoke the others (with the exception of 2). They tried to struggle but the bonds held tight, and unfortunately their bodies were not quite narrow enough to wriggle out. Naturally they attempted some energy blasts, but the vile cocoons just seemed to absorb them and tighten even more. They yelled for help, but it was of no avail. Three could feel her ties to the world around her slowly slipping away, like sinking into a pool of tar. She struggled to focus and fight this awareness-sapping force as the creature looked on mockingly. She had to think of a plan.

The horror moved closer, its multifarious visage glaring mockingly as it extended a hideous appendage. It seemed to enjoy dragging the experience out, reaching the vile member slowly nearer to Starfire3's abundant and supple flesh, when  
CRASH  
The startled beast wheeled around to stare at none other than Starfire one blasting in. "How did you survive?!" said starfire3. "I can fly silly." star1 responded matter-of-factly. She turned to the monster. "And now you shall pay for what you did to me and myselves" she said. She raised a strange silver object and hurtled it at the fiendish aberration. The creature howled and vanished, the threads holding them captive turned to dust, and two's sight and awareness returned.

"Who...what...why...where...which color...how..." Starfire two stammered. Likewise the other titans were equally confused.  
"We can sort this out quickly," Raven said, and then cast summon plot exposition.  
Starfire fell from the tower, stopping a few feet above the ground and silently drifting off. She desperately looked over various tombs until she arrived at a silver artifact said to have the power to banish wisdom-devouring monsters from the outer realms.  
"You call that a plot exposition?" said Robin in disbelief. "Fine, you try to cast the spell next time," Raven said grumpily.  
Starfire(odd numbered ones)'s stomachs growled loudly.  
"Gosh, defeating an extraplanar force certainly makes one hunger" star1 said, and started roaming around in search of comestibles. Meanwhile Starfires 2 and 4 exchanged conspiratorial looks and snuck off furtively.

Starefire4 followed starfire2 into the room, blindfolded. "Can I look now?" she asked. "Okay, now you can look" two said. Four's eyes got that big, sparkly puppy-look in them as she stared at what was set before her. A wide array of treats, snacks, delicacies, and munchies. There was a gallon of vanilla ice cream, a bucket of fried chicken, a bag full of chocolate malt balls, a 2ft diameter cheesecake, and a good supply of hot dogs (with lots of mustard on them of course). "For me?" she asked, stunned. "Well of course silly. I wouldn't want myself to go hungry would I?" Four eagerly sat down on her wide comfy buttocks (which where each roughly the size of a toilet lid when they squashed out under her weight) and began to dig in. Her powerful front teeth dug into the crunchy, rich, tender chicken as the neck muscles pulled the head back to wrench meat from bone and the jaw muscles chewed it quickly before swallowing it into the vast gullet within her that passed for a stomach.  
Starefire2 sat and stared at herself munching away and pigging out. She loved to watch her eagerly gobble up everything in sight, the way her belly bulged out with the food she shoveled into it, how it slowly added to her juicey behind (and in some of her other regions to). _Why do I feel this way? Do I really just want to make myselves happy, or is there something more?_  
Meanwhile four had made quick work of the chicken, with the grease smeared on her face and the bones scattered on the floor. Her stomach bulged out a good 4 inches, hanging over into her lap and soon to be making its way down her legs. She licked her lips, rubbed her tummy, and let out a content burp then blushed.

Two felt a sudden warmth and moistness. _Definitely something more_. She looked back at four scooping out vanilla ice cream into her mouth. _She still likes Robin. I should know, I've been her. What I wouldn't give to trade places with him...wait, that gives me an idea._ "Hold on a sec, I'll be right back." She dashed out into the hallway towards Robin's room.

Meanwhile four was too engaged in binging to notice. She greedily carved out lumps of ice cream with her bare hands, dropped them into her mouth, and then licked her fingers clean. When the tub of ice cream was 1/4th empty she simply stuck her head in the container and lapped it all up. She was blissfully beyond the trials of yesterday and the fears of tomorrow, her only joyful thought was to eat, to feed, to engulf, to grow. She rubbed her bloated but far from full belly in ecstasy, pausing to writhe with pleasure before going after her next entree. The maltballs she hardly bothered to chew, simply opening the package and pouring them into her mouth, rapidly swallowing them down and crushing them into dust with her molars, feeling the wave of candy plop inside her stomach and roll around in her tummy. She turned with a suprised expression to see two standing in the doorway, dressed in Robin's clothes. "Wow Starfire" she said imitating his voice "you sure look hungry."

Four laughed so hard she nearly choked on her own drool. "You sound just like Robin!" "Well of course I do Star, I'm Robin after all" two replied in a somewhat exaggerated voice with a goofy expression. "Those hot-dogs look like their getting cold. Let me warm them up for you," she said, heating them up with a mild charge of energy and pouring copious amounts of mustard on them. She handed most of them back to four, although she couldn't help but scarf a few herself (they were coated with her favorite food after all). Four rapidly gulped them down in two or three bites each, smearing her face with mustard in the process. After she had finished packing them away she released the pressure inside her with a burp and started eating the cheesecake. Starfire2 assisted by cutting slices out and handing them to her, sometimes even just shoving them directly into her mouth. Starfire four loud out a huge burp, finished the last bite of cheesecake, and rolled back onto the bed, immobilized by massive binge that was bloating her stomach as big as a soccer ball.

Meanwhile Starfire1 had been cruising around outside looking for a meal. As she floated around town, she spotted a particular restaurant, the place of which feedees and foodees are the bane, the title proclaiming a claim so often invalidated (especially on these forums), "All You Can Eat Buffet".

"UUURRP!"  
Starfire4 let out a juicy belch and licked away the last traces of cheesecake on her mouth. She let herself fall back and collapse on the bed, unable to cope with both the food and gravity at the same time. _That was delicious!_ she thought. _It feels good to be so filled up, and I'm not very hungry any longer, but I still want to eat more._ She attempted to get up and then fell back with a groan. She had become so stuffed that she could barely move, much less make her way over to the kitchen.  
"Starfire you gluttonous little Zndgrath, are you still hungry?" starfire2 asked rhetorically still in a robin voice, prompting a giggle and a burp from four. "I'll go get you some more treats then. But you'd better watch your figure or you might get fat!" she taunted playfully before going off to fetch more goodies.

Starfire1 went into the resturant. Most of the people recognized her from her occasional patrols of the city and crime-fighting incidents, and where a little shocked by how much she'd grown. She flew up to pay excitedly and set to dig in. First she decided to start out by getting a good varied meal of soup, rice with chicken, buttered ham, and cake. She grabbed and stuffed, slurping up rice, soup, and cake as if they were jello, scarfing the buttered ham, and she was ready to head back for more in under 10 seconds.

Starfire2 came back with a collection of culinary comestibles. She had three Red Baron personal-sized deep-dish pizzas, five king-sized candy bars, and a 5 pound steak. She cut the pizza into large bite sized slices, holding them up to four's mouth one at a time. She did the same with the steak, eventually just dropping them into her oral cavity when starfire4 became to tired and bloated to lift her head. She finally lowered the candy bars into four's mouth gradually until by the third candy bar she could eat no more. She issued out a large burp and then a little moan of happiness.  
Starfire2 stood there staring at four's beautifully bloated belly. It was so huge and swollen from all the food it rose to a height of nearly two feet, jiggling with every shallow breath she took. It was so amazing, she just wanted to reach out and touch it, to poke it and watch it jiggle, to rub it slowly. She managed to restrain herself with a friendly pat on the belly and then left before she could do anything she'd regret later.

Star1 was piling up her plate with rich, fudge, brownies, soft ice cream, and exotic chocolates, cakes, and cookies. Not being schooled in the strange ways of terrestrial etiquette and custom, it did not even occur to her that she should first have a main course. Most of them she scarfed down voraciously with little effort or chewing, although the cashew clusters did impede progress slightly. After the desserts were gone she went on towards the other courses, slurp up soups, ravenously packing away beef and cornbread, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Excuse me Ma'am, we'd like you to leave please."

Starfire2 came out of the bathroom with a relaxed, euphoric expression on her face and a somewhat-sticky, oblong object (which she quickly disposed of). She wandered over to starfire3 who was on the couch snacking and watching TV with Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy. "Hello me" Starfire three said. "Hi", "hello" unresponsive gaze fixed on television screen responded Cyborg, robin, and beast boy respectively. Starfire3 then burped, giggled, and shoved another handful of potato chips into her mouth and washed it down with a big gulp of soda straight from the two-gallon bottle. Her behind and breasts were resonably developed, but her big fat belly stuck out with a noticable softness, nearly hanging out 9 inches when it was empty, all though she was working to rectify that situation. "Me, could you get myself a box of 'twinkies'? I suppose I could get up, but I'm so comfy here, and they're all the way over at the other side of the room." Two felt the begginings of that lower warmth and dashed off to get here fellow quintuplet the confectionary treats. She then gazed onward as starfire3 shoved two twinkies in her mouth at once, swallowed them with a single gulp, and burped audibly blushing only slightly and not bothering to excuse herself or wipe the cream filling from her mouth. As she gave her tummy a gentle pat, starfire two felt the mild warmth grow into a strong, hard, yearning staring at that big belly. Oh frell! she thought, and dashed off to the bathroom after grabbing another appropriate oblong object.

"But I still hunger" starfire1 replied. "I'm sorry young lady, but it isn't economically feasable. You see, each 'all you can eat' special costs $20. Due to a combination of positioning the cheap-but-filling foods near the front and bulk purchasing, average person only costs us about $8.50 worth of food. Now that gives us a total leeway of $11.50, an even larger amount when you consider that the profit from other purchases. However, within the past three minutes, you've managed to ingest over $120 worth of food. We'd like you to leave."  
"But the sign says 'All-you-can-eat'. I paid twenty of the green exchange papers that where required and now I am eating all that I am capable of." Starfire responded.  
"Listen, we can give you a refund if you want.." the manager offered  
"But I do not wish for a refund, only for the indefinate amount of organic compounds which your sign so graciously offers." starfire pleaded.  
The manager let out a sigh. "Victor, show this woman the way out."  
"That is quite alright, I already know the location of the exit. It is the same place as where I walked in."  
A muscular figure of a vaugley foreing man with a PG-13 image tattoed on his arm walked in. He grasped starfire (who was still eating) about the arm and attempted to pull her away, although she easily resisted to her super-terrestrial strength.  
"You...you tried to make me leave by force, against my will." Her eyes started to glow with an angry light. "You would deny me that which your flashing sign in luminous letters so boldly proclaims?"  
She then put down the food and floated into the air.  
"Let us go outside to discuss this."

Starfire2 sat in the bathroom, surrounded by a little cloud of indescriptiveness so the readers aren't aware that she's naked. This whole ordeal of bio-fission was giving her a lot to ponder. Is it normal to find myself attractive? If I were to fall in love with another me, is it vanity? Do other me's have issues like this? If then, is it really them having issues or me? What is me? What is other?Maybe I should stop pondering these complex existential questions and have some cookies. She got up and remembered what she was doing. And get some clothes on.

Starfire gently lifted the manager and Victor by the shirt collar and took them outside, up to the top of the building and set them down. Putting on her best puppy dog eyes, she asked "May I please, please have more of your delicious food?" The two men sweatdroped. "Well, sijnce you asked so nicely."  
"Calooh! Oh frabjous day!" she squealed with delight, and flew down to the resurant below. "Um, wait, could you help us get down now? We can't fly...hello?"

Starfire1 went back to eating at the delicious buffet. She tore through meatloaf, snorked pudding, and crammed cornbread. Even after she was sated she followed through on sheer momentum, swallowing anything she could fit down her throat (this resulted in the resturant coming up short 4 plates, 7 spoons, 8 forks, and a salad bowl). Her stomach bulged and expanded and swelled and still she consumed even more.

She finally stopped, truly and utterly stuffed, bloated and bulging out with two thirds her weight in food crammed into her eager little digestive track, taking the challenge up to word having literally had all she could eat. She simply laid back on the floor in total bliss, burping and digesting for nearly half an hour before she was physically capable of flying home, slowly drifting off with a content smile.

Robin felt that something was wrong. Maybe it was the smell in the air, maybe the unusual silence, or maybe the fact that Starfire appeared to be exuding a bright green glow through her entire body.  
"Star, are you okay?" he asked with a concerned and somewhat unnerved expression on his face.  
"Oh, it must be time for reintegration, the phase where the five parts demanifest as miotic-ow!" she grasped her stomach and fell over, groaning.

Starfire, pausing to gasp and clutch at various intensely numerous parts of herself, explained the process of splitting into multiple entities is to acquire all the necessary nutrients to continue development into the next stages of growth. After a gastronomical point was reached, a reverse form of the original division occured and they would be absorbed back into one entity again.

Robin stared for a while, the color literally drained from him, his eyes a pair of black circles around white in an exaggerated wild take expressing a feeling.  
"Well, that was...informative" he said at last.

Starfire5 then walked into the room on her plump pair of legs, also glowing green. "Well, time to go back to being me" she said cryptically, before grabbing starfire1's jaws, prying them open, sticking her feet into her mouth and sliding in.

Starfire4 got briefly stuck due to her large rear, but managed to squeeze in. Then starfire2 stood there. She wavered, hesitant for a brief moment. _Oh what the frell, I'll cease to exist as an independent entity in a few quarthaks, might as well enjoy it_. With that thought she grabbed a very surprised raven, who flailed violently changing shape and size in an overdone wild-take as the titans often do while Star no.2 landed a quick frencher on her, then dashed into her other self's digestive track. The green glow coming from the huge Starfire grew brighter and brighter, and in a flash of light there was one where once where five.

Disoriented and dazed with little starbolts and assorted images flying around her head, Starfire said "That was...different" and passed out. Robin shook himself free of the cationic state and dragged the double X chromosomed extraterrestrial over to a couch, while Raven went all sketchy (as in she literally became a white sketch with lines drawn) while simultaneously going through the :S expression (eyes shrink to black dots, mouth gets all squiggly, blue shading on forehead), and stood frozen and statue-like.

Beast boy walked in. YAWN "I think I overslept, gotta' stop playing Monkey Doom 2000 past midnight. Did I miss anything?"

Robin sweat-dropped and the petrified Raven simply toppled over with a hollow clunking sound.

The next day Starfire awoke to the smell of pancakes, eagerly heading out to the table for a breakfast meal with Cyborg and Robin. Raven was still lying on the ground cationic while beast-boy prodded her inquisitively with a stick.  
"Good morning Cyborg. Good morning Robin Good morning Beast boy."  
She then stared at Raven with a concerned look. She went over towards her to see if she was okay, but the sorceress responded to Starfire's proximity by levitating away and twitching violently.  
"I see that you wish to be alone." she said, embarrassed and apologetic.

Starfire wolfed down her breakfast one pancake at a time, chugged the maple syrup and slurped up the stick of butter before going to make some more. Beast boy called out. "Hey Cyborg, watch this." He bent over to the cationic raven. "He Raven, I'm gonna go into your room now and play with your mirror thingy." Beast boy was surrounded by a black glow and Raven immediately straightened up and became alert, standing up to an apparent 12 feet tall while beast boy shrunk to a frightened chibi. "LIKE NINE HELLS YOU ARE!" she yelled before psychically dashing him against a wall.  
"Glad to see your urk feeling better Raven." Beast boy then slid down the wall.

"You know, we've gone a while without any villains attacking the city or anything, except for the that extra-universal thing. It's nice to be able to just relax for a while."  
The titan alert (whatever that thing is) then started going off.  
"Way to jinx it Robin" Beast Boy snapped.

The titans came back battered and bruised after a hard days fight. Raven floated off to meditate, Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg engaged in a duel of mechaniod blaster 3 on the game system, and Starfire plopped her plump self down on the couch. Each of her butt cheeks was the size of a bicycle helmet. Her two plump legs were like slabs of fresh swordfish, about 7 inches in diameter. Her breasts were at a smaller D cup size, but most noticeable of all was her belly. Her cute tummy squeezed out to the front and the sides, her tummy hanging out to the edge of her soft legs, and stretching out a good three inches to the left and the right.

"Robin, could you please get me some snacks?" she asked nicely. Robin, having just been blasted by the Gelzerbot87 was left with no more pressing matters at the immediate moment and was compelled to oblige. He came back with a bag of potato chips and a box of oreos, then resumed gameplay when his other two companions had lost and the arena could begin anew. Starfire sat there munching away absentmindedly and eagerly, content to watch and eat in a passive manner, giggling and jiggling with a general amusement at and joy from life in general.

Late at night in the tower, Starfire got up hungry. Her stomach had become much more elastic from swallowing herself time 4, and her newly added girth made her total mass require even more caloric input to maintain. She rummaged through the fridge for edibles and gulped them down to sate her sharp nocturnal hunger pangs. She slurped up pudding cups and some leftover glorb, chewed threw the leftover pizza and Chinese-take out from that had been there since the Nixon administration, and scarfed snausages. She heated up the frozen pizzas and ripped them apart in a fit of voracious lust, smearing sauce and cheese everywhere. Feeling extremely hungry she just speed things up by grabbing everything that looked remotely edible and carting it off to her room.

There she ate, glomphing up all the food en masse, stuffing all that would fit in one bite down, slurping the liquids and semisolids, and chewing up what would not fit entirely in her mouth in less than four bites. She stuffed and gobbled and gorged until every speck of food and food-like substance in the tower was stored away in her massive bloated belly. It now ballooned up like an airbag, rising over a foot high above her as she lay in bed on her back licking the last bits of food from her lips, paralyzed by her own gluttony, drifting off to binge-induced sleep.

Beast boy was the first to get up and go down to make breakfast. Okay, I think I'll start with some tofu eggs. Huh, no eggs. Well maybe some...ah, no tofu bacon either. No soy milk, no cereal, not even any normal milk. He opened cabinet after cabinet, searched the fridge and freezer, but to no avail. Cyborg's beef had vanished, there wasn't a crumb of food in the house. Even the quasi-foods like sugar packets, flour, ketchup, and cooking oil were gone. Raven slowly screamed out words, paralyzed by rage "Somebody...took...my...GOTH POCKY!".

The Titans were all sitting at a table with Starfire at one end and the rest on the opposite side. After much nudging and clearing of throats, Robin began. "Um, Starfire, I think we need to talk to you about your overeating problem. Normally we wouldn't complain, but you ate all the food."

"Every crumb!" Cyborg agreed.

"Even my food! Nobody ever eats all of my food!" Beast Boy protested.

"Maybe that's 'cause your food is all nasty tofu!" lanced Cyborg.

While Beast Boy and Cyborg went back and forth in their usual banter, Raven sat there, the red light in her eyes growing until she spoke in a voice barely a whisper so that all had to be silent to hear it. "Nobody…touches…my…Goth Pocky."

Upon that remark her feelings got out and several tentacles of darkness lashed out towards Starfire and flayed some other things as well, although she managed to dispel them before they could do any real harm.

"But it is not true," she said somewhat put off and hurt. "We still have plenty of food, like these crunchy snack rods, chewy fiber packets, and velvet cellulose wads."

"Starfire, those are chop sticks, paper towels, and napkins, and they are not considered food even by the loosest definitions. We don't have anything to eat now."

Starfire broke into tears, becoming an overdone chubby chibi "I am sorry, I did not mean to use up all our food. I was just so very hungry, and it all tasted so good, and, and" and she broke down in sobs.

Robin quickly went to comfort her. "It's okay, we can buy food, but we'll still have to make sure you-er, make sure it doesn't get used up all at once again. We think you should go on a diet."

"Diet?" she said testing out the word. "I think I already have a diet, and it consists of the wide variety of foods available on this planet," she responded unsure.

In the background Beast Boy made a crack about a "seefood" diet that went ignored.

"No, not that kind of diet, as in a diet were you limit your intake and eat only certain foods in certain amounts to lose weight."

"I can already lose weight by flying, so that gravity does not affect me."

"No, 'lose weight' as in a reduction of body mass." Starfire got an image of a bowl of soup being yanked away from her, a carrot stick being put in its place, and then a gaping hole appearing in her torso.

"I do not like the sound of this 'diet' thing very much," she said, anxiously picking fragments of napkin and chopstick from her three rows of teeth with her serrated prehensile tongue.

"It won't be much, you'll just have to show a little self-restraint. Maybe you could start now by not eating the rest of that table leg." Starfire got into her upright position and wiped some splinters from her mouth.

"But I get so hungry, especially late at night," she said, clutching at her stomach as if it was already imploding for want of contents.

"Maybe we could have somebody do guard duty at the refrigerator?" Beast Boy suggested.

Cyborg and Robin thought it would help, and Raven didn't really care since from now on she would be keeping her Goth Pocky© in a pocket universe with the portal in an arcane locked box inside her room.

For the rest of the day Starfire virtually starved, thinking about food and listening to her stomach growl. She found herself trying to snack on things that really should not be called food to just make the aching hunger pangs bearable, and she tossed and turned for hours before getting to sleep.

Meanwhile Beast Boy was standing there by the fridge, trying to keep awake. _Sooo booored. Why did I have to open my big mouth? Now I'm stuck here while everyone else is peacefully sleeping, all warm and cozy in their beds and I'm sitting on a tiled floor. Why didn't I bring my Game Boy Advanced? Ah well, it's too late to go back and get it now._ Suddenly his sleep-deprived mind flickered awake, hearing something. _There it was again. It sounded kind of like a whooshing noise, like the sound made by the mutant vampire spawn dachshund in the bog vampire's revenge issue two_.

"Oh, it's just…wait, what are you doing? Can you even hear me? No, don't, wha, NOOOOO!!!"

Upon hearing the screams the titans had all awoken and come together to find out what happened. Raven, Robin, Cyborg, and a very bloated Starfire stood their looking at the scene, a mess of empty wrappers, jars, and other food containers, signs of a struggle, some torn bits of a Titan uniform and green fur, and Beast Boy nowhere to be seen.

"Starfire, what happened?" Robin asked, in a level but urgent voice.

"I do not know. The first thing I remember was waking up with a full stomach to the sound of screams and seeing this mess. I think I was, what is term, walk sleeping?"

"Sleep walking" Cyborg corrected. "And from the looks of it sleep eating as well. But the alarms would have gone off if somebody entered, and all the exits are sealed, so where's Beast Boy?"

"In here!" said a muffled voice. Everyone looked around for the source. "I said I'm in here!" came a familiar voice. As they followed it to the source they all gasped. "Anytime now." called beast boy from inside of Starfire's huge belly.

"Beast Boy, how did you get in their?" Starfire said, completely flabbergasted. You sleepwalked in, opened the fridge and ate everything you could find, and I must have gotten in the way.

"How do you think I got in?!" he exclaimed, muted but angry.

Starfire shot cartoony streams of tears from her eyes "I am so sorry Beast Boy, I did not mean to ingest you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yah, sure, just spit me out already! These digestive acids are painful, and I think I'd be a bunch of scorched bones if it weren't for my shape-shifting (animorphs hypothesis, and DNA based shapeshifting instantly heals wounds when changing form because the wounds are not in the genetic code)".

Starfire made several gagging noises, but nothing happened. "Oh no, it is as I feared, the increases gafrlinax flow has sealed of my kitarole membrane valve."

"I don't know what you just said, but it sounds bad," Beast Boy murmured.

"The only way out is down" Starfire said sadly.

"NO! It can't be!" Beast Boy screamed. "I'm too good-looking to be digested! What a crappy epitaph: 'Here lies the turd that once was Beast Boy. He survived countless bad guys, robots, Slade, and various giant monsters only to be accidentally eaten by one of his best friends!' And I won't even have some nice dignified corpse that you put in a coffin! What's left of me will be poop! I'll get flushed down the toilet like a friggin' goldfish! That's no way to-"

"If your finished mourning yourself, I think I have one way you might be able to get out, but it won't be fun." said Raven.

"YES, ANYTHING, JUST TELL ME!" said Beast Boy and Starfire at once. Raven pulled on a rubber glove.

"Starfire, brace yourself and bend over. This will hurt."

Cyborg and Robin set to work cleaning some of their gadgets and throwing out ruined ones, Starfire was rubbing her big, sore behind and applying liberal amounts of preparation H, Raven pulled off her gloves and disposed of them, and a acid-singed, sticky, smelly, aching beast boy was trying to get off the floor. "Let's never speak of this again" said Raven. "Agreed" responded Beast Boy.

"Well," said Robin after he finished cleaning off the contents of his utility belt, "I guess we really shouldn't try the 'fridge guard' thing anymore." "Really, what gave you that idea?" said Raven sarcastically. "I guess we'll just have to eat out for a while until this growth spurt is over," Cyborg said, "and we know what that means."  
Everyone (possible exception of Raven) yelled together at once, "PIZZA!"

THE END

_During the credits, we see the Titans all sitting at a table eating pizza. Starfire sits, her bum wide enough to squeeze out over the restrictive pizzaria seats but still not huge or saggy, her chest size at roughly a D-cup, her legs wide as a german sausage, and her big round tummy just large enough for her to put her arms around. At the end of the sequence a stray frizbee hits beast boy's chair and knocks him into starfire's mouth, chaos ensues.  
Post Credits: The cartoon network logo (hastily scribbled out with the words "fuzzy necromancer" written over it in crayon) opens up to show the titans, star eats the sides of it and the logo falls down again and closes. _


End file.
